Are We Moving In
by Parent12D
Summary: The full summary is in the first chapter. Plenty of AndrewxAlex throughout the story. Sequel to Alone in the World. Read Alone in the World first before this so you can understand the setup better. Rated T just in case.
1. The New Mission

**Alright now readers of all kinds. After some necessary thinking and a couple of days to recollection myself, I have decided to make another story from this category. Now I like you all to know that this story actually continues from where my previous story 'Alone in the World' left off and it serves as a huge continuity from what that story was about.**

 **Also, I'd like to point out that this story will feel and look like it was an actual episode in the series, following a similar lineup with scenes and such. Also, in case the summary didn't get into the box completely, here is the summary for this story in case it didn't fit:**

 **Summary: There have been strange sound waves going around, and the latest in New York City has triggered a bunch of Earworm-esque songs to turn people into mindless, addictive zombies. The spies, with Andrew and Chaosky are assigned to investigate and put a stop to this madness, having to deal with a hyperactive Chaosky while at it. In the sub-plot, Andrew is asked the question about whether or not he should plan on moving in with Alex. The whole scenario becomes really stressful when it's revealed that the house of Andrew and Chaosky is being demolished and brought down.**

 **Another thing, unlike the previous story, this one will have a much more comical feel and approach to it, so don't be surprised if there's plenty of madness in most chapters, if not all of the chapters.**

 **One last thing, I hope you enjoy this story like most of you did with the previous one.**

 **Aside from that, that's all I have, I hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and songs that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **NEW YORK CITY- 2:00 AM:**

It was a quiet and busy early dark morning in the city of New York. Nighttime goers were just going on with their lives as usual, and the radio was just going on like it normally does. A random young man was just working a store, listening to the radio, just minding his own business. Suddenly, before he knew it, the radio was now getting all static-y. He was wondering what was going on so he decided to find out what was up with it by tuning it a little. He then heard something. He couldn't make out what it was being played, but it honestly sounded like a catchy Earworm song.

"What the-"

Before he could finish, the doors into the store burst opened, showing a bunch of people, all looking like mindless zombies that apparently were infected with something. The man looked nervous as these people were freaking him out.

"Hey..." The man stuttered. "I'm sorry... but... we are closed at the moment... Please come back soon..."

The people only let out groans, letting him know they were zombified. The man screamed and tried to retreated, but he was being blocked off by more zombified people. He ran, and ran and ran and ran... until he ended up in a corner, being trapped with no where to run since the people were now blocking his exits. The people let out zombie groans as they heard their own favorite catchy earwormy tunes. The man was frightened as he let out a loud scream.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The people captured the man and then the screen faded in black...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE...**

* * *

 **ANDREW'S HOUSE- BEVERLY HILLS- 10:00 AM:**

It was a quite and breezy but mild Saturday today and Andrew was taking advantage of it. Not having anywhere to go right now, he was up in his room, his window opened as he was laying out on his bed, listening to the theme played in the Boggly Woods, allowing the calm and relaxing music soothe his soul. If one were to look at Andrew, one could see that his dark brown hair was actually swishing from the wind from outside in tune with the song. Andrew enjoyed doing this so he doesn't get stressed out and doesn't get anxious.

"Ahhh..." Andrew breathed in and out. "This is so relaxing; I could fall asleep right now."

Andrew closed his eyes as he keep breathing in and out slowly as the song kept playing. Andrew was actually about to fall asleep when someone was knocking at his door. It was revealed to be Chaosky as Andrew then noticed, turning off the music player as Andrew looked at him, wondering what he wanted. Even though he became a better person three weeks ago, he still relied on Chaosky for some of the best advice that he could ask for. Not to mention, Andrew finally found his true love three weeks ago after stopping Mandy from taking over the planet and confessed to Alex about how he feels. He was a happy man.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky started to ask. "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your calm and relaxing music, but I have to ask you a simple question if you are okay with that."

"Sure, what's up Chaosky?" Andrew asked his tiny light blue buddy, closing the window while at it.

"Listen, I know you have become a happier person since what happened three weeks ago, but I've been wondering, have you given it any thought as to whether or not you should move in with Alex? I'm just wondering because you look so happy together." Chaosky explained.

It was true. Andrew and Alex were happy together, and Andrew could not deny wanting to move in with Alex. He loved her so much, especially since he promised to protect her from the face of danger that could harm her. He needed to think somewhat about this whole plan that Chaosky mention.

Before Andrew could say anything, a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh, who could that be," Chaosky wondered. "If it's those guys demanding the money, I told them that I paid off the bills that I was supposed to owe them last week."

Chaosky went downstairs as Andrew decided to accompany him. When Chaosky opened the door he saw that there were two men dressed as demolition people.

"Hello there, can we help you with something?" Chaosky asked politely.

"Yes, are you Andrew and Chaosky?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah, I'm Chaosky, and he's Andrew," Chaosky said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's just that we have gotten reports from the Beverly Hills City Hall," The man said. "And unfortunately, it appears that this house has to be demolished."

 **"WHAT!?"** Andrew and Chaosky screamed together, thinking this was a practical joke.

"Why does our house need to be demolished?" Andrew asked.

"Because apparently, there has been sightings of rusty pipes and mold growing in the water spout." The other man explained.

"But I never saw that moldy spouts and rusted pipes when I looked at the house when we first moved here." Chaosky defended.

The two men decided to show them the proof. They pointed to the pipes that were in fact rusty and the water dripper was shown to be filled with moldy bacteria.

"Ohhh..." Chaosky was grossed out by the mold.

"Isn't there anyway to clean and repair the pipes and such?" Andrew asked.

"I'm afraid there isn't," The man said. "I'm sorry but this house has to demolish since there is no way to make repairs to the pipes and gutters."

Andrew and Chaosky were frowning, not wanting their precious stuff to be demolished. Luckily, what one of the men said next gave them a chance?

"You guys are given 24 hours to remove any precious belongings that you would like to be kept safe. We'll be back again tomorrow to demolish this house. See you."

The men then retreated to their demolition truck and left, leaving Andrew and Chaosky wondering what they are to do and where to move to.

"Well I guess we better start packing our stuff up now, since the sooner we do it, the better," Chaosky explained.

"Yeah, but where are we suppose to move to?" Andrew asked.

"Let's think about that when we have our house demolished," Chaosky explained. "For now, I think you should go and get those giant boxes we used to put our stuff in from the closet. Meanwhile, I'm gonna have a hot fresh cup of coffee. I'm gonna need the energy to pull off this task."

Andrew nodded as he went into the house to retrieve the boxes from the closet while Chaosky went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andrew had gotten all of the boxes from the closet and set them down onto the living room floor. Chaosky then came in to the living room and was holding a mug of coffee.

"Okay Andrew, let me have my coffee and then we can work on taking these stuff down." Chaosky explained, putting in at least 4 sugar cubes filled with sugar into his cup.

"Uh Chaosky your having 4 sugar cubes in your coffee?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need the energy to take this stuff down." Chaosky explained.

"I don't know Chaosky, are you sure you should be drinking that much sugar in your caffeine?" Andrew was worried.

"Come on Andrew, you worry too much, I need the energy to take this stuff down," Chaosky explained. "What could possibly go wrong?"

The moment he said that he ended up drinking his coffee with 4 sugar cubes of sugar with it. After he finished drinking it, he looked normal at first, but then, he started twitching, and then started to get all jittery. A moment later, he ended up speeding off throughout the house taking down all of their belongs and put them in a box and then once all the boxes were filled with all their stuff, he took them outside to keep them from being demolished. Andrew looked around and saw that the house was now empty with nothing in it but the floor and the wall and the ceiling. Andrew was bewildered at Chaosky's speedy job.

"Wow, that's what I call a 'fast' job." Andrew said as he went outside as Chaosky had a huge smile on his face and was jumping up and down.

"Pie!" Chaosky suddenly shouted randomly.

"What?" Andrew sounded confused.

"I want pie and cake and cookies and ice cream together!" Chaosky shouted, jumping up and down like a hyperactive kid. Andrew was starting to wonder what was going on.

"Chaosky, what's the matter with you?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow at Chaosky's sudden change of behavior.

Before another word could be said, a box that was wide open behind Andrew that suddenly appeared ended up sucking up Andrew and Chaosky down and they were both falling through a chute. Andrew was screaming, while Chaosky was suddenly laughing and giggling while falling with Andrew, sounding like he was having fun.

* * *

Before you know it, they ended up landing in WOOHP's HQ. Andrew got up and dusted himself off while Chaosky was jumping some more.

"That was fun! Let's do it again, let's do it again!" Chaosky cheered.

"Let's not." Andrew suggested.

"Ah, you guys have arrived." The voice belonged to Jerry, the person in charge of WOOHP said as he faced himself towards Andrew.

"Mr. Jerry!" Andrew shouted, saluting him and had that big smile on his face. "It's great to see you again!"

"Same to you too," Jerry then noticed Chaosky's strange hyperactive behavior. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Andrew then saw Chaosky running around him like a hyperactive kid as he then responded.

"Oh he'll be fine," Andrew said. "I have no idea what is up with him."

"I see," Jerry concluded. "In any case, the girls should be here any minute now."

Andrew knew which girls he was referring to. He then heard three feminine screams coming from the chute and they were revealed to be Sam, Clover and Alex, who haven't changed much since the last story. The three of them got up and saw Andrew.

"Hey Girls!" Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew," They responded as Andrew then received a hug from Alex, and he returned the hug, as Sam then noticed Chaosky's odd behavior.

"Hey Andrew," Sam started. "What's up with Chaosky?"

Chaosky was still running around in circles as Andrew shook his head.

"I have no idea what's up with him." Andrew said.

"Well it's great to see you again Andrew," Alex said.

"Same with you Alex." Andrew responded as Alex kissed him on the cheek. Chaosky stopped running as he saw the girls.

"WAHOO! Now we're talking! It's a party!" Chaosky shouted.

The four of them seemed bewildered by his strange behavior.

"Creepy..." Clover said, feeling unsettled by Chaosky's hyperactive personality.

"Alright spies, if you are all done with your chat, I'd like to get with this discussion," Jerry announced as the five of them stared at him, allowing him to continue. "I'm afraid something bad has happened recently."

"OH NO!" Chaosky shouted. "The Hershey's Corporation is going out of business!? NOOOOOOO!"

"Actually that's not it," Jerry got out one of those financial charts showing Hershey's current condition. "As a matter of fact, it appears as though Hershey's is doing well financially, so it's not going out of business anytime soon."

"Oh," Chaosky said simply as Jerry put away the chart.

"Now there's something I'd like you spies to do for me," Jerry started to explain before Chaosky interrupted him again.

"OH I KNOW, I KNOW!" Chaosky jumped excitedly. "You'd like us to start sniffing the bottom of your feet!"

"EWWWWWW!" The girls groaned together in disgust.

"Why the hell would you want to sniff his feet, let alone sniff anyone's feet," Andrew questioned. "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A NOSE! Next I suppose you'd like to start massaging Sammy's feet."

Sam was starting to blush at that comment, as was Chaosky who then had a pout-y look on his face.

"You're the one to talk," Chaosky then bared the most girliest look on his face he has ever given, trying to imitate Andrew. "Mr 'I'm Andrew, I'm handsome and sexy and I dream of having sex with Alex!'" His face returned to normal.

Andrew's face immediately went red from blushing from what Chaosky had just said. He would love to have sex with Alex but he felt embarrassed because Chaosky shouted it out of the open. Alex, having heard enough of what Chaosky just said, was blushing a bright red herself, thinking about how nice it would be if she had sex with Andrew.

 _How did Chaosky know I'd love to have sex with Andrew?_ Alex thought to herself. _I can't believe it. I would love to have sex with Andrew sometime._

Andrew now hiding his head under his shirt wanted to escape the humiliation.

"Can we please move on with the subject?!" Andrew called out from his shirt.

"Why yes," Jerry started. "What I would like you five to do for me is-"

"OH WAIT, OH WAIT! I DEFINITELY KNOW NOW WHAT YOU WANT US TO DO!" Chaosky cried out as Andrew took his head out of his shirt and heard what Chaosky was about to say next. "You want us to sing the hardcore rock version of the Goofy Goober theme song!"

The four of them groaned some more as Chaosky got out a microphone.

"I'll start us off!" Chaosky then started singing in the voice of Jim Wise. **"I'M A GOOFY GOO-"**

Before he could finish that first line, Andrew stuffed a cork pipe into Chaosky's mouth which got him to shut up.

"I am so sorry for this Mr. Jerry," Andrew apologized. "I don't know what's going on with Chaosky. He normally doesn't act like this."

Jerry, not wanting to question Chaosky's behavior decided to continue.

"Yes, well as I've been trying to say, there have been strange radio wave lately, and the recent incident in New York City caused people to turn into mindless addictive zombie."

"Woah!" Andrew shouted, as the other girls were freaked out and Alex was hugging Andrew tightly because it was freaky.

"It appears as though the cause of the madness is the fact that there have been catchy Earworms played on the radio." Jerry stated as Chaosky took the cork pipe out of his mouth.

"EARWORMS? OH MY GOD!" Chaosky shouted. "There was this one time where a worm ended up climbing into my ear. It was freaky and it wiggled in my head." Chaosky shivered.

"You don't even have ears Chaosky," Andrew pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Chaosky recalled.

"Anyway," Jerry continued. "Here's what I need you five to do."

He showed them an image of the New York City Radio Station.

"This is the place where those Earwormy tunes are coming from and turning people into zombies. Your mission is to infiltrate this place and find out the origin of these earworms." Jerry explained.

"Infiltrate?" Chaosky asked. "Just like this one time where I had to find my bow tie and had to sneak into the girls' bathroom just to retrieve it?"

No one wanted to know why he went into a girls' bathroom so they kept quite.

"Once you have found something suspicious that appears to be a link to the cause of the catchy earworms, I'd like you to send them to WOOHP immediately," Jerry explained. "In the meantime, here are the gadgets you'll be using for this trip."

"Alright!" Andrew sounded thrilled.

Jerry then showed them the gadgets they'll be using.

"These are your Ear Protective Headphones, they'll keep you from being infected with the earworm." Jerry showed them fancy looking headphones.

"Very fancy looking." Alex commented.

"I'll say." Andrew said, winking at Alex, causing her to blush a light pink.

"This is a laser lip-balm," Jerry showed them. "This will shoot lasers for important purposes."

"Sweet, I've wanted some new lip-balm lately," Clover admired it.

"These are See-Through-Walls Eyegoggles. They will grant you the ability to see through walls to know of one's appearance." Jerry showed them some goggles.

"Really cool looking." Sam commented as Chaosky giggled.

"And of course," Jerry showed them some type of gun. "This happens to be a Pellet Gun. While it doesn't shoot pellets, it'll actually shoot whatever it is you want to shoot."

"OH BOY, LET ME SEE IT!" Chaosky shouted excitedly, grabbing hold of it. "I always wanted to use one of these babies!"

Chaosky accidentally pulled the trigger and black balls ended up being fired from it as the others had to duck and cover.

"Chaosky! Careful with that," Andrew shouted. "That thing is a weapon, so treat it as such!"

Chaosky was heard mocking Andrew as he put the gun down. Andrew groaned anxiously, not sure why Chaosky was giving him attitude.

"Are there any questions before you shove off?" Jerry asked them.

They shook their heads no.

"Very well, you'll be taking this vehicle to New York City." Jerry showed them a big van that apparently had a couple of bedrooms, two couches and the driver's seat. "It should take you at least a few good hours before you make it there. You sure you don't have any questions?"

"No I'm sure we have everything we need." Andrew said.

"Fair enough, enjoy your trip spies." Jerry said as a trap door appeared under the five heroes as they fell right through it, leading to their ride.

* * *

The five of them got onto the van as Sam then said.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?!" Chaosky jumped excitedly.

"We haven't left yet Chaosky!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Sheesh, you can be such a pain sometimes!" Chaosky complained.

Andrew let out an anxious sigh, as he shook his head.

"This is gonna be a long trip..." Andrew groaned.

"Hey at least we'll be together," Alex reassured him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Your right Alex," Andrew said. "I get to spend some time with you."

Andrew smiled happily as Alex said.

"Exactly Andrew." Alex and Andrew then sat together on one of the couches while Clover decided to get comfy on the other couch, as Sam decided to start the engine. Chaosky, being hyper currently was too excited to settle down. The van then started moving as Andrew said to Alex.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

Alex then rested her head on Andrew as Andrew laid back on the couch, as the five of them were now on their way to New York City and find out what is causing the Earworm Madness there. And thus the new adventure for the five has just started...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS NEW STORY! SORRY IF CHAOSKY ACTING ALL WILD AND CRAZY SEEMS A BIT OFF! I WANTED HIM TO SERVE AT THE PRIMARY SOURCE FOR THE HUMOR THAT IS USED IN THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME THE FIVE WILL BE SHOWN ON THE ROAD TO THEIR DESTINATION! WHAT'LL HAPPEN WITH THEM WHILE ON THEIR WAY TO THEIR DESTINATION?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **LEAVING REVIEWS ARE ENTIRELY OPTIONAL; THEREFORE ONLY MAKE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE ONE FOR ME!**

 **BYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. On the Road

**Okay readers, here is the second chapter to this story that I am doing as a follow up to the previous story. Now in this chapter, the five spies are on a trip to New York City, riding a big black van and having to put up with Chaosky's hyperactive antics for the ride. What'll be in store for the heroes this time? Read and find out now.**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are my only characters, just letting you all know.**

* * *

 **OUT ON THE ROAD - 1:00 PM:**

The five heroes were riding on the black van through the country just to get to New York City. They had just eaten lunch and now they were just waiting to make it. Andrew and Alex were cuddling together on one of the couches, Clover was on the other couch painting her fingernails, Sam had to put the van into autopilot because she felt she would be needed for assistance, and as for Chaosky... well, let's just say he was singing the hardcore rock version of the Goofy Goobers theme song and the other four had to put up with him. Chaosky was singing in the voice of Jim Wise.

 **"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK! YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER! ROCK! WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS! ROCK! GOOFY GOOFY GOOBY GOOBERS! ROCK!"**

"SHUT UP CHAOSKY!" All four of them shouted at once.

"Fine!" Chaosky shouted. "You are all a bunch of killjoys."

Andrew groaned as he stood up and shook his head.

"I am so sorry for this girls," Andrew apologized. "I don't know what's going on with Chaosky. He never acts like this."

The girls understanding that none of this was Andrew's fault and they know how Chaosky would normally behave like.

"It's okay Andrew," The girls said as a respond.

Andrew was then given a hug by Alex. Meanwhile, Sam was looking at Chaosky, who was doing a funny dance. After examining him for a minute or so, she then came up with some kind of theory as to why Chaosky was acting like this. Sam then asked Andrew.

"Hey Andrew? Did Chaosky by any chance have some caffeine today like coffee or something like that?"

"He had coffee," Andrew explained. "But he never got this hyped up before. Usually it only gives him enough energy to achieve tasks."

"Well did he add something to his coffee, like lets say, sugar cubes of some sort?" Sam asked him.

The moment Sam said sugar cubes did Andrew start having a flashback of earlier today, from the previous chapter...

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

 _Chaosky put 4 sugar cubes packed with sugar into his coffee cup._

 _"Uh Chaosky your having 4 sugar cubes in your coffee?" Andrew asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm gonna need the energy to take this stuff down." Chaosky explained._

 _"I don't know Chaosky, are you sure you should be drinking that much sugar in your caffeine?" Andrew was worried._

 _"Come on Andrew, you worry too much, I need the energy to take this stuff down," Chaosky explained. "What could possibly go wrong?"_

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"Now that you mention it, he did put four sugar cubes into his coffee," Andrew explained.

"That might explain why he's so hyper." Sam stated.

Andrew was shocked. He didn't think that much sugar could cause this. He knew that having four sugar cubes in his coffee would be a bad idea. Now Chaosky was acting like a hyperactive kid.

"I didn't expect this to happen though," Andrew explained. "We had to do something important and Chaosky said he needed the energy to accomplish said task. I didn't think he'd be going through a sugar rush."

Andrew was then frowning as Sam explained to him.

"Relax Andrew, you had no idea this would happen, so it's not your fault," she said. "We know at least what is the cause of this personality he's going through."

"Yeah Sam's right Andrew," Alex agreed. "Just relax, and don't worry about it."

"But we have to deal with Chaosky still." Andrew pointed out.

"And that's why we are gonna work together on this Andrew," Alex said. "I hope this helps."

"It does." Andrew said with a small smile on his face.

The four spies then saw Chaosky doing something.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY CAKE! I THOUGHT I ORDERED IT AN HOUR AGO!" He was screaming into a phone that wasn't plugged in.

"The phone's not plugged in," Andrew pointed out. "And we don't have any cake."

Chaosky then stared at Andrew.

"Well you know what, you're just a spoothead." Chaosky spat, as Andrew then looked shocked.

"Did you just call me a spoothead?" Andrew asked cautiously.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Chaosky then blew a raspberry in Andrew's direction as he started running like crazy. Andrew started groaning again, knowing this was gonna be tough. Alex hearing what Chaosky had just called Andrew then asked him.

"Hey Andrew, what is a spoothead?" Alex asked. Andrew knew this was coming and sighed.

"Oh it's just a word that originated from Daggett the Beaver," Andrew explained.

"Of The Angry Beavers?" Sam asked him.

"Yes." Andrew simply said. Alex now knew what Andrew was talking about.

"I know what your talking about now Andrew." She said.

Chaosky spent the next couple moments laughing like a maniac. After that, he then shouted randomly.

"I want to sing the doom song-"

"No." Andrew said quickly, not letting Chaosky finish that sentence. The last thing Andrew wanted was having a hyperactive Chaosky sing the doom song for six months.

"Awww..." Chaosky whined.

"What's the Doom Song?" Alex asked Andrew.

"It's just the word 'doom' being said constantly in a rhythmic type of manner," Andrew explained. "And it lasts for six months."

Andrew recalled the character GIR singing the Doom Song for six months straight.

"Okay." Alex said. Chaosky kept giggling hysterically.

"I want ICE CREAM! I WANT ICE CREAM NOW!" Chaosky shouted.

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING ME THAT!?" Andrew shouted.

"Well your a spoot face!" Chaosky scoffed, laughing hysterically some more. Andrew was starting to get a headache.

"I gotta go lay down for a bit girls." Andrew said, sounding so stressed out that he decided to retreat into one of the bedrooms while the three girls watched Chaosky act hysterical...

* * *

Some time later, Andrew was in one of the bedroom, with nothing too special with it. Just a bed with a desk. Andrew tried to take a nap, but he was too stressed out. Having Chaosky go crazy was the least of his problems. Where was he gonna live when his house gets demolished. He would love to live with Alex, and he was thinking on asking her but he doesn't know if he should because what if she rejects? You think being his girlfriend, she would probably help him out with that, but he didn't want her knowing... not yet. But he would tell her. He wouldn't leave her out of it. He loves her.

Just then, a knock was heard at his door.

"Who's there?" Andrew called out.

"Andrew it's Alex," She said. "Can I come in please?"

Andrew couldn't help but smile. He could never deny her company.

"Sure." Andrew said as Alex then opened the door and then closed it when she came in.

"Andrew, it was starting to get a little crazy out there, so I decided to retreat to here and see how your doing." Alex stated.

"I'm feeling a bit stressed out Alex," Andrew admitted.

"About what? Chaosky being hyper isn't your fault." Alex said.

"That's the least of my problems," Andrew stated. "I have something else going on and I don't know what to do about it."

"What's going on Andrew?" She asked. Andrew seemed hesitant at first.

"Come on Andrew," Alex said now lying on the bed next to Andrew. "You can tell me anything, I'm your girlfriend and I can help you if you want."

Andrew looked at Alex's face, and her eyes were sparkling with hope.

 _Oooh, them beautiful eyes._ Andrew admired them. He could never leave this lady out of his life. He then started to talk.

"I'm afraid, my house has to be torn down." Andrew confessed.

"What?" Alex sounded shocked and confused. "Why?"

"Let me explain." Andrew started.

Andrew told her about the event that took place in the previous chapter, why the house has to be demolished and that Chaosky and him would think of a place to stay at. After Andrew was finished, Alex looked shocked.

"Andrew, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She asked him.

"I didn't know how you'd react to it," Andrew explained. "And besides, I still don't know where I should live when it does get demolished."

Alex had wanted to allow Andrew to stay with her. As a result she then said.

"You are more than welcome to stay with me Andrew," Alex sounded like she wanted to live with Andrew.

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, you and Chaosky are more than welcome to stay with me and my friends," Alex admitted. "We have some room for you guys, and besides, I really _want_ to live with you."

That last part she had a seductive tone in her voice. Andrew smiled as he then wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to live with you too Alex." Andrew admitted.

They were hugging each other while lying on the bed. Alex then had a question she wanted to ask Andrew.

"Hey Andrew?" She got his attention. "Remember earlier, when Chaosky revealed that you dream of having sex with me?"

Andrew started blushing a bright red as she remembered that.

"Is that true? Do you want to have sex with me?" She asked.

Andrew felt like he had a lump in his throat, so he couldn't say anything about it.

"Whether you want to or not Andrew," Alex started to confess. "I want you to know, that I hope on having sex with you."

Andrew face completely turned red if that was possible. Andrew couldn't believe it. Alex really would love to have sex with him. Andrew finally found his voice.

"I would love to have sex with you, but the problem with that is we're still at a very young age and doing that might cause a problem." Andrew pointed out. Alex knew this but had the solution.

"Not if we're wearing condoms baby," Alex said, winking at Andrew.

"But we don't have condoms right now." Andrew said.

"True, but we don't need condoms to do _this_." Alex then approached Andrew's face, both of them lying on the bed. They then proceeded to kiss each other, wrapping their arms around each other while making lip contact with one another. They were having so much fun, that Andrew was starting to feel more relaxed. They separated for a minute as Andrew then said.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They brought their faces close together again. After a couple of minutes, they were breathing in and out from all that making out they did. Needless to say they enjoyed it.

"So how long until we reach New York City?" Andrew asked.

"Well I think Sam said we'll not be there for another 3 hours," Alex explained. "And I don't want to tell them about what's happening to your house just yet."

"I see," Andrew understood. "In that case, would you like to take a nap with me on this bed for a bit?"

Alex then realized it was a dream come true. She wanted to sleep with Andrew, and now she got it.

"Of course I do Andrew. I feel pretty exhausted right now." Alex admitted, yawning slightly.

"Me too," Andrew agreed. "I feel much more relaxed now, thank you Alex."

"Your welcome Andrew," She got comfy as she lied down on the bed, wrapping her arms around Andrew. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

She then closed her eyes and fell asleep, keeping her arms around Andrew as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. Andrew slowly closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Alex too, to make sure he was keeping her safe.

Eventually the both of them were sound asleep, arms wrapped around each other like the happy couple that they are.

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER...**

* * *

 **NEAR NEW YORK CITY - 4:45 PM:**

Andrew and Alex were still sleeping together as if they were a married couple. Sam decided to check up on the love birds by knocking at their door, saying that they're almost to their destination.

"Hey you two," She whispered loudly, which got both of them to slowly wake up. They then had their attention on her. "We're almost in our destination. Just letting you two know."

"Okay, thanks Sammy," Alex said, still hugging Andrew.

"Yeah, thanks Sam." Andrew said, allowing Alex to hug him.

"Yeah, when we get there, I can finally allow my feet to be put to use," Clover said, coming from the hallway and standing next to Sam. "I've been painting my nails this whole time."

"And I can finally make a complaint to the person in charge of this stupid ride," Chaosky said. "For having bad service and for not getting me the ice cream and cake I've been asking for all afternoon!"

The four of them sighed as they knew that Chaosky was still going through a sugar rush, but they just decided to let it go for now. Andrew, having Alex near him was now calm and not letting Chaosky drive him nuts.

"You know what," Andrew started to say. "I'm starting to feel less annoyed by Chaosky's random antics and his hyperactive behavior."

"Same with me," Sam agreed. "Trust me, you had no idea what I had to do to get him to listen to me."

Andrew begun to realize that Sam did something for Chaosky just to get him to listen, but he just decided to keep it to himself.

"In that case, I guess we should start getting ready for when we arrive to our destination right?" Andrew suggested.

"I was going to suggest that myself." Sam said. "Let's get ready."

"Okay." Alex said as Andrew said something similar.

"Sure let's go," Clover said.

"YAY! WE'RE DOOMED!" Chaosky shouted, throwing his arms into the air as he ran off, laughing and giggling while at it.

Andrew deciding to ignore that, went with the girls as Alex was right next to him as they decided to get ready for when they arrive to their destination that they need to go to...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **YEAH THAT'S ALL FOR NOW READERS! THAT WASN'T SO BAD, WASN'T IT? WELL ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, THE FIVE SPIES WILL MAKE IT TO NEW YORK CITY, AND SOME STRANGE STUFF WILL GO ON! WILL IT BE FROM ONE OF THOSE RADIOS? OR WILL IT BE FROM CHAOSKY'S CRAZY ANTICS HE'S GOING THROUGH TEMPORARILY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **ONLY REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO! THEY ARE NOT NECESSARY FOR THIS STORY!**

 **GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	3. Is This a Sign

**Alright readers, here is the next chapter to this story that I'm doing. Now I apologize if this story is not as good as the previous story I wrote. I hope that it'll get better after a couple of chapters.**

 **Anyway, here the five spies end up in New York City and find something crazy with one of the radios and more madness coming from Chaosky too. Wanna know what it may be? Find out now.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine aside from Andrew and Chaosky.**

* * *

 **IN NEW YORK CITY - 5:00 PM:**

The five spies finally made it to New York City. Getting their stuff together, all five of them got ready as Sam parked the van into a good parking spot.

"We're finally here guys," Sam announced.

"FREEDOM!" Chaosky yelled hysterically, running out of the van after bursting the door opened.

"It's about time we made it," Clover said, sounding relieved to finally be able to walk a little. She got out as Andrew and Alex then got out of the van, and Sam got out of the driver's seat and made sure the doors were locked.

The five then noticed their surroundings and notice there was almost no one on the street and for the few that were on the street, they were mindless and under the control of the earworms.

"This place feels deserted." Andrew said, taking notice of the scenery.

"Yeah, did everyone get a bad case of the hangover or what?" Chaosky said, not knowing what he was talking about as he was bouncing some more.

"Well, I suggest we stay together and look for anything that's suspicious and weird in this place." Sam said.

"Great idea Sam," Alex agreed. "We should probably get moving."

"Good idea," Andrew said, as they then started to walk the deserted streets.

"WEEEE!" Chaosky shouted randomly, the others trying their best to ignore him.

* * *

After a few minutes of traveling, what looked like a tiny rock was then aimed towards Chaosky, who was in the back and he wasn't looking towards it. The tiny rock then hit Chaosky right in the back of the head and Chaosky felt a stinging pain on the back of the head. Andrew saw the tiny rock hit Chaosky in the head but he said nothing about it.

"OW!" Chaosky squealed. "Did a tiny rock just hit me just now?" He asked as if it didn't seem obvious enough.

Andrew rolled his eyes as he then sighed.

"No Chaosky. That was a vampire flea." Andrew said sarcastically, causing Chaosky to actually believe him.

"I'VE BEEN BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE FLEA!? **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Chaosky screamed oh so hysterically and dramatically that he caused the three girls and Andrew to look at him. Chaosky was now on the ground, lying down on his stomach as he was trying to dig the ground out with his hands.

"I'm gonna turn into a vampire now!" Chaosky announced hysterically as a howling wolf was then heard somewhere in the distance.

"Where did that come from?" Sam questioned the sound effect that was just heard right now as Chaosky started moaning.

"IT'S ALREADY HAPPENING!" Chaosky shouted. Clover was hoping for a handsome and sexy vampire, but knowing this was Chaosky and that he was going through a sugar rush, she shook the idea right out of her head.

Chaosky started making the funniest noises and the funniest faces you could ever see or hear from. He made raspberry sounds and farting noises and stuck his tongue out as he made slurpy sounds. After a minute of making hysterically noises and faces, Chaosky faced the other four spies.

"I think I'm turning into..." He then made the most craziest face you could ever imagine him making. **"CATDOGULA!"**

As the 'dun dun dunnnnnnn' sound effect was heard, Andrew felt the strong urge to laugh at Chaosky's ridiculous claim, but his self control kept him from doing that.

"Chaosky stop it," Andrew said. "You weren't bitten by a vampire flea. There is no such thing as vampires."

"Oh, okay," Chaosky said simply, forgetting what he just said just now as he skipped off. "Doo dee doo dee doo..."

The other three spies were shocked and unsure what they should say.

"Uh, Andrew..." Alex started to say.

"Don't ask," Andrew said simply. "I have no idea why he just did what he did just now."

"Oh okay Andrew," Alex then grabbed Andrew's hand. "Let's go."

"Okay."

They followed after Chaosky who had already skipped off to where ever the heck they were going at the moment.

* * *

After walking for a few more minutes, the other four spies having caught up with Chaosky saw something suspicious. A glass window was shattered that belonged to a shop (the shop shown in the beginning of the first chapter.)

"Sam does that look suspicious?" Andrew pointed to the shattered window.

"Just about, let's investigate it." She led the others to the store.

When they went into the store's entrance, they noticed the place was trashed and wrecked.

"Woah, looks like someone decided to crash a party here or something." Andrew made notice of the place.

"Yeah and we didn't get invited?" Chaosky wondered. "This sucks."

The others decided to ignore that comment.

"Okay guys, it's time to activate our spy suits." Sam announced, having the other four activate their own spy suits as Chaosky then got confused.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"We're investigating this place out," Andrew explained. "We're spies."

"Oh I thought we were playing a game." Chaosky wondered innocently.

"This isn't a game Chaosky, it's-"

Andrew stopped himself immediately, knowing that just going against it will deepen the argument.

"You know what, sure. We're playing a game Chaosky," Andrew started to explain. "It's called 'Find the Source of the Earworms' and to play you have to FIND something that looks suspicious. Isn't that right Sam?"

"But Andrew, we are not-"

Andrew covered her mouth immediately and then whispered.

"Listen Sam, you just have to play with it. Trying to argue with him will only instigate the argument further. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded as Andrew uncovered her mouth.

"So are you girls ready to play with us," Andrew said to Alex and Clover as Sam already agreed.

Alex gave Andrew a wink, showing that she was willing to go along with it. Clover had a look on her face that said 'whatever' as the four of them decided to go along with Chaosky.

"So are you ready to play Chaosky?" Andrew asked willingly.

"YOU BET I AM!" Chaosky whooped as he ran off into the store to find something suspicious.

"Let's go girls," Andrew started trotting after Chaosky. "And girls, thank you for just playing along with him just to save an argument."

"Anytime Andrew," Alex said, giving him a promising smile resulting in him smiling. They trotted after Chaosky, hoping to find something suspicious.

* * *

When they got into a room filled with shelves, the five of them started to look for something suspicious.

"Did any of you find something suspicious yet?" Sam asked the other four.

"No," Clover said, as she saw some hideous antiques. "But I did find some of the most ugliest and hideous antiques I have ever seen."

"How about you Andrew, did you find something?" Alex asked, right beside Andrew as he was looking.

"I haven't," Andrew shook his head. "You haven't either huh?"

"Nah ah." Alex shook her head as they kept looking.

Chaosky, was searching behind them, wondering if he could find something that could be important to them. Chaosky then heard something strange and decided to locate the sound. Chaosky stopped when he saw what appeared to be a radio that was playing one of those catchy earworms. Thinking it was something else, Chaosky had a panicked look on his face.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chaosky screamed. "IT'S ONE OF THOSE RADIO THINGS THAT HAVE COME TO SUCK OUT MY BRAIN! YOU AREN'T TAKING ME ALIVE WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

"Eh?" Andrew heard Chaosky scream as Chaosky got out a mallet.

"DIE YOU STUPID THING! DIE!"

After he said that, Chaosky started smashing the radio to bits and pieces until it was completely destroyed. Aside from debris, the only thing that came out of the radio that wasn't destroyed was a shiny, glowing computer chip of some kind, which really seemed to be suspicious. Andrew, was in complete shock at Chaosky's outburst as he decided to approach him.

"I sure showed that radio who's boss didn't I Andrew?" Chaosky said proudly, putting the mallet away. Andrew finally managed to say something.

"Chaosky, I had no idea you were able to..." Andrew was cut short when he saw that shiny glowing computer chip from the rubble. "What the heck is that?"

Chaosky stared at it as Andrew went and picked it up. Andrew examined it and he believed it was something suspicious.

"Hey girls! I found something suspicious!" Andrew called out.

The girls then approached Andrew as he showed them the chip he found in the radio rubble. Sam went and took it as she got a closer look of it.

"What is it suppose to be?" Clover wondering, admiring it's color.

"It appears to be some type of computer chip," Sam explained. "This was found in one of those radios right Andrew?"

"Yes." Andrew pointed to the debris that was once the radio before Chaosky smashed it.

"Wow," Sam was surprise. "I think we should send this over to WOOHP right away."

"Great idea," Alex agreed. "Jerry can examine it and let us know what it might contain when he examines it."

"That's what I was just about to do." Sam said as she got ready to transport the chip over to WOOHP. While that was being done, Chaosky was feeling a little annoyed that the four spies weren't giving him attention.

"AHEM!" Chaosky cleared his throat loudly getting their attention. "Your welcome!?"

Andrew then grew a smirk on his face as he then said.

"That's right, thanks a bunch Chaosky, we couldn't have done this without your support," Andrew retorted, clapping his hands sarcastically. "Would you like to have a cookie for your help?"

"Yes," Chaosky said cheerfully. "With pie, ice cream and cake to go with it." Chaosky had stuck his tongue out.

"I shouldn't have asked." Andrew shook his head as Chaosky ran off. Andrew then faced the girls.

"We really couldn't have found that chip if it weren't for Chaosky." Andrew said honestly.

"I know Andrew," Sam agreed as she went after Chaosky along with Clover. Alex then face Andrew.

"You ready to go Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"After you Alex." Andrew offered, taking a hold of her hand.

"Thank you Andrew." Alex kissed Andrew on the cheek.

"Any time Alex." Andrew winked, as they both started blushing as they went after the others.

* * *

Once they got a hold of Chaosky, the five of them were now outside the store. They had sent that chip over to WOOHP and were waiting to hear back from Jerry.

"So where should we go now?" Andrew asked.

"Well we are suppose to be going to the New York City Radio Station to see who's behind all this madness." Sam explained.

"Where is the Radio Station in this place?" Clover asked, having no idea where the station is suppose to be.

"I happen to have a map of the city and where the radio station is suppose to be." Sam got out a map as she looked at it. Chaosky took a quick look at it and was somehow able to memorize it.

"Well what are we waiting for," Chaosky said, bouncing up and down. "Let's head to the radio station."

With that, Chaosky bolted off, knowing where to go apparently thanks to the map. Sam, having sighed from Chaosky's speeding off, chased after him and was followed by Clover. Alex then looked at Andrew.

"This is pretty exciting isn't it?" Alex said, facing Andrew.

"It sure is," Andrew kissed Alex right on the cheek. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew," Alex said. "Let's go Andrew, we should catch up with the others."

"I agree, let's go." Andrew took her hand as they both ran after the others, hoping to catch up with them and be able to find out who's causing all this madness from playing earworms on the radio. Hoping that they could find something suspicious, the five spies ended up heading for the radio station...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **THERE, HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER!? ALRIGHT I HOPE? NOW LET ME JUST INFORM YOU, WITHIN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS OR SO, CHAOSKY'S CRAZY ANTICS WILL REALLY HELP BENEFIT THE HEROES GREATLY! I PROMISE!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME THE FIVE SPIES WILL INFILTRATE THE RADIO STATION! WILL THEY FIND ANYTHING ELSE THAT MIGHT BE SUSCIPIOUS IN THE RADIO STATION? AND WHO IS BEHIND THE MADNESS THAT IS COMING FROM THE EARWORMS PLAYING ON THE RADIO?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **ALTHOUGH REVIEWS AREN'T NECESSARY, YOU ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO LEAVE ONE FOR ME IF YOU LIKE!**

 **BYE FOR NOW READERS! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	4. Discoveries Revealed

**Okay now readers, here is the next chapter to this new story that I have been creating. Now I want you all to know, if you haven't read Alone in the World, I advise you to read that before reading this to get a better understanding of the characters Andrew and Chaosky. Also, the name of this story was changed slightly since I felt the other one didn't suit too well.**

 **Now with that being said, and since I don't feel like keeping you all waiting with my rant, enjoy the chapter now readers.**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are the only characters that I own.**

* * *

 **NEW YORK CITY RADIO STATION - NYC - 5:30 PM:**

After catching up with Chaosky, the spies have finally made it to the radio station where they had to go to. They had to run across the city thanks to Chaosky in order to make it. Chaosky was still bouncing while the other four spies started examining the place.

"So this is the New York City Radio Station." Andrew was wondering to himself.

"Okay guys, I'll go first and check to see if anyone is here." Sam went ahead and put on those goggles and looked through the entrance as she then activated the goggles. She saw through the place and saw that no one was around at the moment.

"The coast is clear for now guys. Let's go."

The five of them then made their way to the front door. Using the laser lip-balm they were given, they broke in through the door. The five of them noticed how quite and creepy it was in here.

"Sheesh, talk about a deserted wasteland." Andrew comment.

"I know," Clover agreed. "Where are all the staff members around here?"

"Maybe they went on strike!" Chaosky concluded.

"Or maybe they were mind controlled into leaving work and became mindless victims." Andrew retorted, making sure Chaosky understood him.

"I think Andrew's right," Alex agreed. "The people were probably mind controlled and forced to act like zombies."

At that realization, Alex started to shiver nervously, causing Andrew to give her a hug showing her that they'll be okay. Alex felt much better, thanking Andrew for the comfort.

"Well where ever the workers are," Sam started. "We best get to the bottom of this madness and find out just who's responsible."

"Good idea," Andrew agreed. "Let's go."

The five of them started searching through the station. Checking most of the rooms in the place, but finding nothing that would be a clue that could bring them in the right direction.

"Do any of you see something that could lead us to our culprit?" Sam asked them.

"Honestly, I'm coming up short and I can't find any leads at all." Andrew said honestly.

"I found piles of dust and such, but that's about it." Clover said.

"I can't find anything either." Alex admitted.

Chaosky was too busy chanting to himself and bouncing to pay attention.

"Wonder how we're gonna fine our culprit?" Sam thought out loud to herself.

Suddenly, a ringtone started going off somewhere.

"What's that?" Andrew asked seemingly jumpy from that sound coming from nowhere.

"Oh it's just my communicator," Sam said, getting out her pink communicator. "It appears as though Jerry had received the chip and has uncovered something important for us."

"Well don't keep us waiting, see what he has for us." Andrew stated.

"Gotcha."

Sam then opened up her pink communicator and surprisingly, a hologram of Jerry appeared as he started talking.

"Ah, good news spies. I have gone through the chip you have sent to me earlier and it appears as though we have uncovered something remarkable."

"And what would that be?" Andrew asked.

"There are similar chips like this one planted inside all of the radios located in New York and it appears as though the culprit has been activating these earworms through a secret lair." Jerry continued.

"SECRET LAIR!? OH NOO!" Chaosky panicked.

"That's right," Jerry stated. "And it appears as though the man behind all this madness looks something like this."

A holographic picture was then shown of a mysterious shadowy figure that was shaded in black with the exception of his eyes, was wearing a business hat and a detective uniform.

"Oh great," Andrew exaggerated. "How come the bad guy has to hide his identity?! This whole thing is WAY too cliché!"

"I know," Clover agreed, as Alex was trying to calm Andrew down. "Why doesn't he show his true self?"

"And more importantly Jer, what is this man's name?" Sam asked.

"There is no information on this man's name," Jerry explained. "And cliché as it may be, you five are gonna have to find this man's secret hideout and put a stop to his plans."

"How are we gonna find his hideout?" Alex asked, as she was now hugging Andrew passionately.

"Luckily, on the chip it reveals that the way to get to the hideout is in a room somewhere in the radio station," Jerry revealed. "There's a room with a huge transporter in it. Go to that room and activate the transporter to get to the hideout."

"Got it!" Sam said as the call was then ended as she closed her communicator. "Well guys, I suggest we go to the transporter room."

"I LOVE TRANSPORTERS!" Chaosky was bouncing again. "They are so much fun! LET'S GO!"

Chaosky went for the transporter room, followed by Sam and Clover. Alex, still hugging Andrew, then said to him.

"You feeling better Andrew?"

Andrew was now calmed down as he breathed in and out.

"Yeah," Andrew said. "Thanks Alex. I really needed that."

"Just remember Andrew," Alex winked at him. "I love you."

"I love you too Alex."

After a quick kiss lip to lip, the two decided to go after the others and head for the transporter room.

* * *

Eventually, the five of them found the transporter room.

"I FOUND THE TRANSPORTER ROOM!" Chaosky jumped excitedly.

"You mean 'we' found the transporter room?" Andrew corrected him.

The five of them then saw the transporter for themselves, which looked all scientific and all crazy weird and cliché in more ways than one.

"Uh eww," Clover sounded distasteful. "That transporter looks so totally geeky for my taste."

"I agree with Clover," Andrew said. "Could they be anymore cliché than this."

"I have to agree with you there Andrew," Alex agreed. "This feels like one of those horror movies I've seen before."

"Whether it's geeky, cliché or something else, we have to activate it to get to the secret lair." Sam explained. "I'll activate it while you four go into it."

"ALRIGHT! I get to ride on a transporter! I get to ride on a transporter!" Chaosky sang childishly.

"You can't ride on a transporter Chaosky." Andrew explained.

"Says you," Chaosky blew a raspberry towards him, but Andrew was able to ignore it as he went into the transporter. Alex and Clover followed as Chaosky bounced his way into the transporter. Sam activated the transporter as it was then activated. Sam quickly joined the other four in the transporter. Once the transporter started, the five of them were then sent to the secret lair of this mysterious culprit who's name is a mystery.

* * *

After one transporting trip, the five spies ended up in the secret lair, which they were currently in a long hallway where on one end was where the teleporter was, and on the other end was a door which supposedly belonged to the man behind this madness.

"YAHOO! That was a lot of fun!" Chaosky cheered as he bounced all over the place.

"So this is the secret hideout huh?" Andrew wondered.

"It appears to be the hideout." Sam said as they saw a door at the end of a long hallway.

"So I guess our culprit is just beyond that door all the way at the end of the hallway right?" Alex asked.

"I would assume it is," Andrew concluded. "We should get going."

"Yeah." The three girls agreed as they saw Chaosky bouncing all over the place again, unable to contain himself.

"What are you doing now Chaosky?" Andrew dared to ask him.

Chaosky was now laughing hysterically once again as he was then heard chanting.

"Mandy is a spoothead! Mandy is a spoothead! Mandy is a spoothead! HAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

As he kept laughing maniacally, Andrew felt the sudden urge to laugh.

"Ok, I'll admit, that happens to be funny." Andrew honestly said.

"I agree." Clover said.

"Alright let's go." Andrew said.

Chaosky complied as he then followed the other four down the long hallway. As they were walking though, Andrew then heard a certain theme song playing in the background.

"Oh no," Andrew said.

"What is it Andrew?" Alex asked, sounding concerned.

"Now the radio is playing this theme song!" Andrew shouted, as the theme song was now louder.

"Cover your ears guys," Sam advised as all four of them put on the ear protective head phones on, while Chaosky, being the one without ears, didn't bother. Not to mention the fact that Chaosky was going through a hyperactive phase, he was made immune to it. One of the most catchiest theme songs ever began playing in the background.

 _One fine day with a woof and a purr,_

 _A baby was born and it caused a little stir._

 _No blue buzzard, no three eyed frog,_

 _Just a feline canine little CatDog._

 _CatDog. CatDog._

 _Alone in the World was a little CatDog._

As the theme song continued playing, the five spies not paying any attention to it, they eventually made it to the door.

"Alright guys, are you ready to do this?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah!" The girls agreed.

Chaosky, who was just about to make his way in, was stopped by Andrew.

"Uh Chaosky, why don't you sit this one out. I think the four of us can handle this person just fine." Andrew said.

"Awwwww..." Chaosky whined, but he complied and sat on the ground.

Andrew didn't mean to do it, but he feared that Chaosky could end up jeopardizing the mission and mess everything up. So it was for the best.

"We'll be safe Chaosky, and don't worry, we'll be back for you." Andrew promised.

Chaosky then had that smile on his face, as Andrew faced the girls.

"You girls ready?" He asked.

"I'm certainly ready." Sam said.

"Ready when you are Andrew." Alex winked at him.

"Let's get this over with." Clover sighed, hoping to get done with this.

"Alright let's go!"

The four of them then went through the door, leaving an ambitious Chaosky behind so he wouldn't mess everything up. Hoping that they'll return soon, Chaosky tried so hard to wait for them... unaware of what will be in store for the other four soon...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR NOW! HOPE THIS CHAPTER WASN'T TOO BAD! IT'S NOTHING REALLY SPECIAL, IT'S JUST ANOTHER CHAPTER! ANYWAY, NEXT TIME MADNESS WILL ENSUE AND OTHER WACKY CRAZY STUFF! HOW WILL IT ALL TURN OUT! FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **NOW IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE A REVIEW AT ANY TIME!**

 **OKAY, BYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	5. Madness Ensues

**Alright readers, we're getting to the end of this short story that I decided to create. Trust me, after this story, there will be some one shots of this series with Andrew and Chaosky in them, most of which have Andrew and Alex moments.**

 **Just to inform you, as of this chapter, Chaosky's crazy antics he has been causing since the moment he had those four sugar cubes in his coffee is really gonna be put to use and save everyone from a horrible fate. Also, the bad guy's identity will remain a mystery to let you know. If any of you enjoy reading about madness, then this chapter is for you. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? The characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners, as do the songs.**

* * *

 **IN THE SECRET HIDEOUT - NEW YORK CITY - 6:15 PM:**

Inside the secret hideout, in the lair of the madman, there was a shadowy figure that was wearing a business hat and a detective uniform. Aside from his eyes, no other parts of him were clearly viewable, being shaded in black. Andrew, with the girls had snuck into the room quietly without him hearing. The four of them were hidden in the shadows. The man was now laughing maniacally at the sight of his plan being put into full force.

"With the power of the radios, along with the use of earworms infecting citizens, I will be able to take full control of the planet and the control will soon be mine!" The man announced, speaking with a very strong Russian accent. "And no one will be able to stop me."

As he started laughing some more, Andrew, with the girls had decided to go with a plan.

"Okay, on the count of three, we sneakily catch that man by surprise, tie him up and start interrogating him for answers on his plan, and then we put a stop to this plan, are we all good with this?" Andrew explained.

"Sounds like a pretty good plan." Sam was impressed.

"Ready when you are Andrew." Alex said, sounding very supportive.

"Might as well get this out of the way." Clover sighed, hoping to get done with this.

"Okay, on three," Andrew started to count. "One, two, three."

The moment he said three, the four of them started to sneakily head for the madman and capture him. Unfortunately, the four of them couldn't make it, because a rope came down from the ceiling, capturing the four spies, and lifted them off the ground, as they were now hanging upside down.

"Terrific!" Andrew said sarcastically as the madman saw the four spies falling into his trap and automatically recognized them.

"Well, well, well," The man started to say. "If it isn't the spy girls, and their newest addition to the team; Andrew. You four have been sent here by WOOHP I see."

The man then noticed something that was missing.

"That's odd. I could have sworn that there would be a fifth member of WOOHP joining you spies."

The man then shrugged his shoulders as he then went with it.

"Oh well. The lesser amount of spies there are to stop me, the better!"

The man started laughing once again as the four spies were now dangling from a rope on the ceiling.

* * *

Some time later, the four spies were now on the ground, tied up. Sam and Clover were tied up together and Andrew and Alex were tied up together. They were thankful that this madman didn't decide to gag them.

"So how does it feel to be all _tied_ up together huh? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The man laughed.

"Just what the heck are you planning?" Andrew asked with a firm and serious tone in his voice, with Alex sitting right behind him, tied up.

After a light chuckle, the man decided to explain.

"Very well, I'll have you four know that I am planning on using the use of earworms to control people's minds and be able to form my own army so I can take control of this planet!"

"Why the heck would you want to do something like that?" Sam asked firmly.

"Well you see dear," The man spoke with such distaste. "I have discovered how certain earworms can make people go crazy and go cuckoo in the head. Take the Musical Doodle for example, it's pure genius!"

Andrew started to cringe at the mention of the 'Musical Doodle', not wanting to fall victim to it. The man continued to laugh.

"That's your plan? Really?" Clover asked. "That's such a ridiculous plan!"

"Yeah, I've met bad guys that had better ways of world conquest than you bub!" Alex shouted.

"Yeah, you should just give up now!" Andrew added.

"Ah but you see, my minions are under my control now!" The man shouted.

"Eh?" Sam sounded confused.

"Watch the screen and see all of my mind controlled victims follow their new objective!"

He turned on all of the screens in the room and the four saw all the mind controlled people that have fallen victim as they began to chant their new objective!

"HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH! GET THE SPIES! DESTROY THE SPIES! HEH HEH HEH!"

As they continued to chant that, the four spies were now more nervous and scared than before. The man turned off the screens as he then said.

"You see now spies, you can't win! I'm in control!" He shouted. "Now allow me to play you a sample earworm that will make you four go cuckoo! Enjoy!"

He then inserted a certain disk, hit the play button, and before you knew it, the radio that was conveniently placed besides the four was now playing the main chorus part to the song 'Blue (Da Ba Dee)' by Eiffel 65, as it kept on saying 'I'm blue' followed by the hook 'da ba dee da ba die'. Luckily the four of them were still wearing their headphones so they remained unaffected. Nevertheless, the man started laughing like crazy as the radio kept on playing.

After a few minutes, the laughing ceased as a loud scream was heard outside the room.

"Oh no..." Andrew said to himself, a mix of both fear and relief.

A moment later, the door was kicked opened with force, getting the madman's attention. What he saw was Chaosky's silhouette, and he was holding a fully loaded burger. He came from the shadows and Chaosky was now revealed to be wearing a white collared t-shirt, brown pants, and a red tie (looking like a certain yellow sponge) while wearing an admiral's hat on his head as he was holding a plate with a fully loaded burger on it.

"What the..." The man then started to recognize Chaosky. "Your the fifth spy that was suppose to accompany these four spies! Why didn't you come in here with them!?"

Chaosky knew the answer to that but then shouted.

"I'M READY!" Chaosky then explained. "I've come in here because someone with a business hat and a detective's uniform has ordered one perfectly put together Krabby Patty, and here's your Krabby Patty sir!"

The man was confused as Andrew already got the reference, not even needing to say what he was referring to.

"What are you-"

"Here! I'll toss the Krabby Patty to you!" Chaosky stopped him from finishing. "THINK FAST!"

"WHAT, BUT I DIDN'T EVEN ORDER-"

Before he could finished, Chaosky already picked up the loaded burger and tossed it towards the man, and since the man didn't get the time to react, the burger hit him on the face, covering him in slimy burger grease, ketchup, mustard and sauce.

"Oops..." Chaosky said, sounding like he did that on purpose. It was then that Chaosky was now laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHA! Now you got buns in your eyes! Hilarious!" Chaosky chuckled.

The man started growling, took the two buns off of his eyes, as the rest of the burger condiments fell on the floor, and he threw both buns towards Chaosky, who kept on laughing.

The buns confidently landed right on Chaosky's eyes, which got him to stop laughing, but he wasn't screaming though. Chaosky then took the opportunity to say something he always wanted to say.

"Hey pal, get your buns out of my eyes!" Chaosky then laughed as a result.

The girls had immediately got the innuendo that Chaosky was referring to so they didn't say anything to him.

"Oh great, he got that line from Rocko's Modern Life." Andrew commented, referring to the old Nicktoon that was known for all of it's adult crackups and jokes. The girls (specifically Alex) got what Andrew was talking about.

Once the buns fell off of Chaosky's eyes, he saw that the man was getting angry, as he was steaming and was boiling red.

"Hey your angry aren't ya?" Chaosky wondered. "Well don't worry! I'll teach you to be happy! I'll teach your grandmother to SUCK EGGS!"

The moment he said that, he then got out a dozen eggs from nowhere.

"Chaosky, where did you get those eggs from?" Andrew asked.

Chaosky didn't respond, as he started throwing the eggs towards the man, getting him yolked up and covered in egg slime.

"How do you like the taste of those eggs!" Chaosky boomed into laughter.

"Alright your just asking for it now you little twat!" The man started getting aggravated.

"Oh, and what are you to do to stop me sir!?" Chaosky then got out the Pellet Gun he was given earlier as he then filled it with malted milk balls (candy balls that are covered in milk chocolate) as he got the gun ready for fire.

"Taste this!" Chaosky said.

"Huh?"

Chaosky aimed towards the man.

"HI HO DIGGETY!"

The moment Chaosky said diggety, was when he opened fire at the man, shooting milk chocolate coated balls towards the madman, showing him that he has more insanity than him at the moment.

"Okay now he stole Dog's catchphrase now." Andrew said.

The girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Once Chaosky was done firing at the man, the madman was ticked off and had had enough foolish.

"That's it!" He shouted. "I hope you like some earworm music you little twerp!"

"Eh?" Chaosky was confused.

The man then activated the radio next to Chaosky as it was playing the same song that was playing on the other radio near the other four spies. Chaosky, being under the influence of the sugar rush, was immune to the earworm, but the madman didn't know that.

"Hey I love this song!" Chaosky said cheerfully as he started tap dancing to it excitingly.

"That's right you fool," The madman grinned. "Fall victim to my earworm and soon you'll be a part of my mind controlled army!"

The man laughed as Chaosky kept dancing and singing to it. Unfortunately, Chaosky didn't see the grease slick in front of him, so as a result, after stepping on it, he ended up slipping and was sent flying towards the controls.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! LOOK OUT!" Chaosky shouted as he was making a landing.

"Huh?" The man didn't have time to respond as Chaosky then landed on the controls and accidentally hit the button that plays songs in reversed. As a result, the song that was just playing then stopped and made a static sound, and then it started playing in reversed.

It was hard to make out what it was saying in reverse, but from what could be heard, it sounded like the chorus was now saying 'hide the body eat the body' in a loop.

"Oh boy! This sounds EVEN MORE catchier when played in reversed!" Chaosky whooped, as he started to tap dance some more. The man, having fallen gotten up and rubbed his head. He then noticed something wrong with the radios.

"What's going on?" He asked.

The other four spies then noticed the radios that were playing the earworms were starting to short-circuit out and started to burn out and ran out of juice.

"Hey guys, I think the radios implanted with the chips are weak against songs that play backwards." Andrew concluded.

"That's exactly what I was thinking too," Sam agreed. "I think Chaosky helped us after all into disabling the earworms."

"Well that sounds really awesome." Alex said.

Clover only let out a 'meh' as the madman noticed the two radios have run out of juice and power. And because of the fact that every radio in New York City was implanted with the earworm, all the radios were out of power, and since that was the case, the people were slowly turning back to normal, no longer under the earworm influence as none of them remember what had happened. All the radios were dead as the chips were blown up, and the madman was now furious.

"MY EARWORM IMPLANTED RADIOS HAVE DIED OUT BECAUSE OF THE REVERSED SONG! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The madman screamed, getting Chaosky to stop dancing as the song stopped playing. "THIS IS _YOU'RE_ FAULT YOU LITTLE TWIT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

The man glared at Chaosky as Chaosky was now dressed up in a business suit as if he was now some type of president.

"Oh great, now what the heck are you up to?" The madman groaned in aggravation.

In a matter of seconds, Chaosky then got out what appeared to be a megaphone as he then put it towards his mouth.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME!?"** Chaosky boomed through the megaphone. **"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!?"**

The sound from the megaphone caused the madman to cover his ears due to the loudness. The other spies however, had their headphones still on weren't as effective.

"Now he's taking quotes from Ren and Stimpy." Andrew commented.

The girls, knowing that Ren and Stimpy was a very violent and somewhat disgusting cartoon decided to keep quite.

As Chaosky saw the man covering his ears, he then saw a big red button that said 'DO NOT PRESS'. Chaosky then bared a very huge smirky grin on his face as he was planning to press it. The man was wondering why he was smirking like that.

Before he could ask, Chaosky immediately slammed his fist onto the big red button that said 'DO NOT PRESS' which caused the sirens to go off and the room was glowing a bright red.

 **EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! THE SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! PERMANENT TERMINATION OF BASE WILL SOON COMMENCE! BASE WILL EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES!**

Chaosky was admiring the pretty red lights for a minute as the man screamed.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS THE SELF-DESTRUCT SWITCH! NOW THIS PLACE IS GONNA EXPLODE!"

At that moment, Chaosky then started laughing maniacally like Ren Hoek, as Andrew and the other spies knew that the base was gonna explode.

"Guys we have to get out of here!" Sam shouted.

"But how are we gonna get free from these ropes!?" Alex was panicking.

"Hmmm... I know!" Andrew came up with an idea. "Clover, you still have that lip balm on you?!"

"Yes I do." Clover tried to dig it out from her tied hands, but unfortunately, the lip balm fell onto the floor and rolled right over to Andrew.

"It's okay. I got it." Andrew then took off his boots, revealing his toes as he picked it up using his toes. Alex was surprised by what Andrew was doing.

"Andrew, how are you able to do that?" Alex asked him.

"It's a special tactic. I've practiced. Now hold still Alex, I'm breaking us out of this rope."

Andrew activated the laser with his toes, as the laser went on and broke apart the rope that was tying up Andrew and Alex as the both of them were able to walk again. After quickly putting on his boots, Andrew used the laser to break Sam and Clover free from the rope. Once he did that, Andrew gave Clover back said lip balm as the four of them got up onto their feet. They noticed the madman was gone, but they were focused on getting out.

 **SELF DESTRUCTION WILL COMMENCE IN LESS THAN A MINUTE!**

"Let's get out of here!" Sam suggested.

"Way ahead of you!" Andrew said as they headed for the door.

Chaosky was still laughing like Ren when Andrew grabbed a hold of Chaosky as the five of them started to head for the transporter. Even though Chaosky was being carried by Andrew, he couldn't stop laughing. Sam immediately activated the transporter so they could get out of the secret hideout before it blew up. They immediately when into the transporter as the base was almost ready to explode.

 **EXPLOSION SET IN FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE...**

Before the system said 'one', the five spies were immediately teleported out of the base, and once they were gone completely, the based started exploding, everything being destroyed as the five spies got away safely, unsure where the madman disappeared to.

When the five spies got out of the transporter in the Radio Station, they found out that the madman didn't get that far, as after he escaped the secret hideout, he was caught by police, and was arrested, shouting that he'll have his revenge or something like that.

The five spies now looked like they were on a skyscraper, looking towards the city and seeing how everything here went back to normal. Andrew was admiring the scene, with Alex by his side.

"Well it looks like everything here is back to normal now." Andrew commented, referring to how people were now back to their lives and not under the influence of the earworm.

"Yeah looks like our work here is done." Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"We were just lucky to make it out of there alive." Clover stated.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "I'm just happy that Andrew's quick thinking helped us escape alive." She was now leaning towards Andrew in a romantic manner.

"Yeah, I know," Andrew wrapped his right hand around Alex. "But honestly, I think it was Chaosky's crazy antics that saved us all today. We couldn't have done it without Chaosky's support."

The girls nodded in agreement.

Speaking of Chaosky, one minute he was bouncing, and then next minute, he started twitching again and then was jittering and then he let out a screech.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chaosky squealed as he twitched all over the place, and then eventually, he fell onto the floor, face first, and was no longer moving, and dizzy symbols appeared above him.

"CHAOSKY!" Andrew shouted as he ran over to Chaosky, and picked him up. He checked to see if he was breathing. He was. Andrew let out a sigh of relief, as he then noticed that Chaosky was now out cold, the sugar rush finally wore off.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Sam asked, sounding concerned as she ran over to Andrew's side.

"I believe he's okay," Andrew explained. "He's just out cold. The sugar rush has finally lifted, and Chaosky won't remember any of this, along with the fact that he'll have a splitting headache."

"Okay," Sam was thankful that Chaosky was okay. "Let's head back to the van guys."

"Good idea, let's go back to Beverly Hills." Andrew suggested.

The other three agreed as the four of them, with Andrew carrying Chaosky decided to head back to the big van.

* * *

 **THE BLACK BIG VAN - NEW YORK CITY - 7:45 PM:**

The four spies decided to eat something light for dinner, while Chaosky was still out cold. After that, the four of them decided to activate the van and head back home. Sam decided to put the van into auto pilot because she was completely tired and she needed to lie down. She decided to report to WOOHP the next morning, as she was too tired. Seeing how adorable it was to see Chaosky sleeping the way he was, she decided to have Chaosky sleep with her on one of the big couches. Clover, feeling very tired herself, decided to place herself on the other big couch, as Sam and Clover were fast asleep, Chaosky sleeping with the former.

Andrew, knowing that the van was moving on it's way to Beverly Hills, was in the bedroom he was resting in earlier. Andrew was really worn out and he wanted to stretch out. He was hoping that he would get to sleep with Alex again.

Suddenly, a knock was at the door.

"Come in." Andrew called out.

It was Alex, as she was no long wearing her spy suit and was in her normal clothing, has noticed how Andrew was wearing his regular clothing too. Alex had wanted to ask him something.

"Hey Andrew, I know that you said you were planning on stretching out in here, and I was wondering if I could accompany you perhaps?"

This is what Andrew was hoping for.

"Of course you can Alex," Andrew got onto the bed, as he stretched out and he patted the spot next to him. "Come on."

Alex, bearing a smile went and lied down onto the bed next to Andrew.

"Andrew, we had a lot of fun today." Alex commented.

"Yeah I know," Andrew agreed. "It was crazy, but it was worth it."

"You said it."

The two of them started cuddling up together while lying down, as they got comfy.

"Hey Alex?" Andrew decided to ask her.

"Yes Andrew?"

"What do you thinks gonna happen once my house gets demolished?"

Alex had to think for a minute before she answered.

"I don't know Andrew, but I will inform the others about this tomorrow morning," Alex promised. "I want to be able to live with you."

"Me too Alex," Andrew admitted, as the two of them stared at each other for a few minutes.

It was then that Alex was admiring not just Andrew's facial parts, but his parts below his head. His chest, his torso, and even his feet. She admired how much of a hunk he was to her, and she was happy to have him. Through her eyes, he was her knight and shining armor.

"Hey Andrew?"

"What's up Alex?"

"I never told you this before, but I think your an absolute hunk." She admitted.

Andrew was blushing from that comment.

"You do?"

"Mhmm, you are my one and only handsome hunk. You are the man I dream of being with and I feel lucky that I have you as my man and my defender." Alex admitted, as Andrew was shocked at what she thought about him. He has done a lot of training thanks to Chaosky, so that paid off, and he wanted to keep her safe.

"Well, you know what this hunk of yours has to do know?" Andrew asked her.

"No, what?" She asked, giggling.

Andrew went and embraced her, as he brought his face close to hers and they started French kissing, their tongues touching one another. After a moment of fun, they stopped for a second.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They started kissing again as they started rolling over a little on the bed, happy to have one another.

"I'm getting tired Andrew," Alex admitted after they stopped kissing.

"Me too," Andrew agreed. "Wanna sleep with me again?"

"You bet I do baby," Alex said as they both lied down and Alex started wrapping her arms around Andrew. Andrew did the same with Alex.

"Goodnight Andrew."

"Goodnight Alex."

The both of them fell asleep as they had their arms wrapped around each other as if they were a married couple. The two of them had a peaceful sleep as the five spies will know what to expect for tomorrow morning...

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! SORRY FOR THE LENGTH! CHAOSKY WILL BE BACK TO HIS NORMAL SELF IN THE NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER! NOW THAT THE SPY MISSION IS OVER, IT'S TIME TO ACCOMPLISH THE SIDE PLOT TO THE STORY! WILL ANDREW AND CHAOSKY BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH THE GIRLS!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO, IT'S YOUR CHOICE!**

 **BYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	6. We Are Moving In

**Okay readers, here is the last chapter to this story. Just letting you know, that any other stories I do for his series will have all the characters with their actual personalities, this includes Chaosky. I'm also planning on doing a bunch of one shots after this, so expect something good.**

 **Anyway, will there be a good ending to the sub plot to this fanfiction? Read and find out now.**

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **AT ANDREW'S HOUSE- BEVERLY HILLS - 10:10 AM (THE NEXT DAY):**

Andrew had made it back home after the van made it back to Beverly Hills. Andrew said farewell to the girls as he left, carrying Chaosky with him. All of the boxes with all of their stuff in them was all set in the same spots that they were in before Andrew left with Chaosky. Andrew was glad that the stuff was safely packed up and protected. Andrew was seriously thinking on moving in with the girls along with Chaosky, because believe it or not, to him, the five of them are a wonderful team.

Andrew was sitting on the stairs near the entrance to his soon to be demolished house. A few minutes later, Chaosky came out from the house, now holding an ice pack towards his head, as he now had a massive headache, as if he had been going through a hangover. Chaosky was moaning because it was so painful.

"Oooo... I have a really massive headache," Chaosky moaned, sounding like he would normally. "What the heck happened to have caused this terrible headache?"

"Oh Chaosky, you don't remember anything do you?" Andrew shook his head.

"No I don't, I only remember drinking that coffee with four sugar cubes and waking up to this massive headache." Chaosky said honestly.

"Allow me to explain every to you." Andrew offered as Chaosky decided to listen.

Andrew then told Chaosky everything that happened between the moment he drank his coffee to the time Chaosky woke up to a massive headache.

"Woah, I was actually acting like a huge immature nescience?" Chaosky was shocked that he would ever act like that.

"Afraid so Chaosky." Andrew nodded.

"I am terribly sorry to you and to the girls for my actions," Chaosky apologized. "If I'd known that those four sugar cubes would make me behave like that, I wouldn't have had them. I just wanted to move these boxes out of the house. I hope you aren't too mad at me and you can forgive me for my actions."

Andrew, who had a smile then approached Chaosky.

"It's okay Chaosky, I forgive you," Andrew admitted. "I know that you didn't intend on behaving like that. Truth is, I had no idea that you would act like that myself, and this is a first. Besides, somehow your antics ended up benefiting me and the girls after all. So it wasn't a total bust."

Chaosky, still holding the ice pack on his head, was now smiling.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Andrew, but that's the last time I have four sugar cubes in anything I have to eat, drink or devour." Chaosky said.

"Good idea." Andrew gave him a thumbs up.

"But now I still have to move these boxes off this yard and into that huge wagon," Chaosky pointed to a huge wagon which is suppose to carry the boxes in. Chaosky was about to do it, but Andrew stopped him.

"No Chaosky, you have a headache. I'll put them into the wagon for you." Andrew offered, picking up the first box.

"Thanks Andrew," Chaosky smiled at how Andrew decided to save him the trouble of putting those boxes into the wagon for him.

A few minutes later, all the boxes were in that big wagon. Andrew and Chaosky were now standing on the sidewalk, waiting for those demolition people to show up.

A few more minutes later, the demolition people finally showed up, ready to tear down said house. They wondered if Andrew and Chaosky had all their belongings in boxes.

"It's all clear." Andrew gave them the signal.

"Very well," One of the men said. "Activate the wrecking ball!"

The wrecking ball was then launched and ended up destroying the house, slowly crumbled it down into bits and pieces and debris. Once the job was done, one of the men then commented.

"Well the job is done, have a good day you too."

They then left, leaving Andrew and Chaosky to stare at the rubble that was once their house. They were pretty certain that someone will eventually clean out the rubble at some point.

"Well there goes our house," Andrew said sadly, despite the fact that he knew this was coming. "I'm gonna miss this house, despite the fact we moved here less than six weeks ago..."

"Don't worry Andrew," Chaosky said, still having a massive headache. "I'll make sure we live in Beverly Hills. I just need to update our address and make sure no one mails me a letter to the wrong address."

"Thanks Chaosky." Andrew thanked him as they then hugged, even though Chaosky had that ice pack on his head.

"Andrew! Chaosky!" A voice was calling for them. They turned around and saw it was Sam, who was accompanied with Clover and Alex. "We came here as soon as we heard your house was being torn down."

"Well it's already been torn down." Andrew pointed to the rubble that was once the house of Andrew and Chaosky.

"Woah," Sam was shocked as she then saw Chaosky was okay. "So Chaosky your alright right?"

Chaosky nodded slowly as he then wanted to tell the girls something.

"Hey girls, I just want to apologize for my actions yesterday. I had no idea that I would have gotten out of control. If I did, I would have never had four sugar cubes with my coffee. I just wanted to move these boxes out of the house first before the house got torn down. I didn't mean to be a huge nescience. I'm sorry."

Like Andrew, the girls didn't seem too upset with Chaosky, as this was a first for them too.

"It's okay Chaosky," All three of them said together, as Sam approached him.

"I'm just glad your alright Chaosky." Sam honestly said.

"Thanks," Chaosky smiled. "That's the last time I have four sugar cubes with anything."

Chaosky winced in pain from his headache, as Sam proceed to picking him up and hugging him. Andrew looked happy that Chaosky was his normal self again. Andrew looked at the rubble again, when Alex decided to approach Andrew.

"So Andrew, it looks like your house has been torn down now right?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded slowly, as Alex noticed his box of stuff in a huge wagon.

"Is that all of your belongings Andrew?" Alex asked.

"Yes it is." Andrew said.

Alex proceeded to hug Andrew, which he then returned shortly afterwards. After a moment, Sam decided to tell Andrew something.

"Hey Andrew, after the talk I had with Alex, and hearing about what has happened with your house, I have decided that it's perfectly fine if you and Chaosky can stay with us," Sam explained. "All three of us are alright with you living with us."

"That's great." Andrew commented.

"I like that idea," Chaosky said. "To tell you the truth, I was wondering if Andrew would eventually move in with Alex, because I think they make such a perfect couple."

Andrew and Alex started blushing, knowing that it was true that they make an excellent couple.

"I am alright with them living with us," Sam concluded, seeming fine with Andrew and Chaosky living with them. "What do you guys think?"

"I guess I'm fine with that." Clover said, not really bothered by having Andrew and Chaosky living with them.

"We would love it," Andrew and Alex said together, wanting that to happen.

"And I think I would love living with you girls along with Andrew." Chaosky admitted honestly.

"It's settled then. Andrew and Chaosky can stay with us." Sam concluded as the other four nodded in agreement. "Very well, let's get going."

The five of them decided to head to the girls' place, with Andrew dragging that huge wagon with the boxes in them so Andrew and Chaosky could have their belongings with them.

* * *

Eventually, the five heroes made it to the house that Andrew and Chaosky were moving into. Having been here before, Andrew and Chaosky knew the place a little from the last time they came here.

"Here we are," Sam announced as she unlocked the door. The five of them made their way into the house. Not much different from the last time they came here, Andrew didn't have trouble recognizing the place.

"Oh, and Andrew and Chaosky, I thought ahead of giving you two your own personal keys to the house in case of an emergency." Sam then gave the two guys their own key.

"Thanks." Andrew said.

"Yeah, thanks." Chaosky said afterwards.

"Anyway, your boxes can just go in the hallway for now," Sam explained. "You can take out what you need later."

"Okay." Andrew took the boxes into the house and placed them into the hallway.

"If it's alright with you girls, I got to lie down, I have such a bad headache..." Chaosky said, still holding that ice pack towards his head, as he made his way towards the couch, lying down on it to cure his headache.

"Fair enough." Sam said.

Andrew then went into the hallway where he saw the doors to the girls' respective rooms that he recalled seeing last time. He saw two extra rooms too, and he was wondering what they were.

"Hey Andrew, I can show you those two empty room back there if you want," Alex offered, taking notice of the way he was staring at the hallway doors.

"Sounds cool." Andrew sounded thrilled.

* * *

Andrew and Alex decided to head to the two empty rooms, so Andrew could see which one he would stay in. After some thinking, Andrew decided to go with the empty room that was across the hall from Alex's room, just so he knows if Alex is okay and he'll be able to react if something is happening, and vice versa.

Deciding to wait on setting up the beds for Andrew and Chaosky, the five friends (or four since Chaosky was still resting) decided to have a fun and exciting day. After what seemed like a long day, Andrew, having eaten dinner recently and had lunch a few hours ago, was now relaxing, not sure what to do now. He had seen the bathroom and everything else that he needed to see. The only thing that wasn't set up in his room right now, was his bed. Andrew decided he'd wait until Chaosky's headache went away before he'd set his bed up. He was now thinking about where he should sleep. He didn't want to hog the couch because Chaosky was sleeping there and he had a terrible headache. Suddenly, Alex approached him and decide to ask him.

"Hey Andrew, you thinking on where you should crash for the night?"

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded.

"Come with me," Alex suggested. "I need to show you something."

"Okay." Andrew went with her into her room.

The room didn't look too much different from when he been here last, so he was able to recognize it. Alex wanted Andrew to lye on her bed, which he did.

"Now Andrew, there's something I'd like you to see, alright?" She told him.

"Sure, what is it?" Andrew asked, seemingly skeptical about the fact that Alex had a flirtiest seductive look on her face as she got out something that Andrew was shocked to see when she took them out.

"Are... Are those...?" Andrew tried to ask.

"That's right, they're condoms _baby,"_ Alex said seductively. "They're for us when we decided to have sex."

Andrew was sweating like mad as he was blushing a bright red.

"Are you... sure we should have sex..." Andrew tried to say through gulping.

"Well we don't have to now if you don't want to, I just want you to know that they're here for when we _do_ have sex babe." Alex explained. "I do however would like you to see me in my nightgown. Could you wait here for a minute while I go put it on?"

"Sure." Andrew complied, as she left the room, leaving the door opened. Andrew had the funniest feeling that he was gonna be in for a long night, knowing how much fun he's had with Alex since they officially became a couple. Once Alex came back into the room, what Andrew saw next left him speechless.

Her nightgown was shown to be a dark purple with not too many details, but the gown still looked great on her.

"What do you think, handsome?" Alex asked him.

Andrew blushed from the fact that she had called him handsome.

"You look...gorgeous." Andrew tried to find the right words for it.

"That's sweet Andrew," Alex took that as a compliment. "Tell me, what do you normally wear when you go to bed?"

"Well, I usually just wear a pair of boxers and occasionally I'll wear a muscle shirt." Andrew explained.

"Oh, I would love to see you in your bedclothes Andrew if your alright with that." Alex said.

Andrew was sweating like crazy, his girl wanted to see him in his boxers and nothing else.

"Sure Alex, I'll do that for you," Andrew said. "When I get back, maybe it could be cool if we slept together for the night if your alright with that."

Alex was thinking about that one time she showed Andrew her room for the first time, when she thought to herself that she wanted to sleep with Andrew on her bed most of all. She was gonna get her wish.

"I'll be back Alex." Andrew said as he went into the bathroom to put on his bedclothes.

Alex started daydreaming about sleeping with Andrew in her bed. She didn't know why but her bed felt like the one place she'd want to sleep with Andrew in. She hope on seeing his bare chest because she wanted to see how attractive he looked without a shirt on.

A moment later, Andrew came back into the room, as Alex noticed that Andrew was only wearing his boxers and nothing else. She stared at his chest and it was as wonderful as she thought it was. He really was sexy without his shirt on.

"Gosh Andrew," Alex was blushing. "You look so gosh darn sexy."

Andrew then approached her as he then asked.

"I'm gosh darn sexy?"

"That's what I said."

Andrew took that in for a second as he then said.

"Well looks like everyone has decided to turn in for the night," Andrew pointed out. "Maybe we should crawl into the bed and cuddle each other until we pass out."

"Good idea Andrew," Alex agreed, getting her bed ready for the two of them.

"You know I love you Alex."

"And you know I love you too Andrew."

They both went into the bed and under the covers as Alex started wrapping her arms around Andrew, resting her head on Andrew's chest. Andrew started rubbing Alex's back as the two of them started getting cozy. Once they were comfortable, they started kissing as you would have probably guessed, French kissing and their tongues touching one another. After a good half hour of having fun with kissing, the two of them were now exhausted.

"Well I'm tired." Andrew said.

"Me too," Alex said. "Goodnight Andrew." She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Alex." Andrew said, kissing her cheek afterwards.

Eventually, the two of them fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other so they could keep each other safe. It was official, the guys moved in with the girls and Andrew was able to associate more with Alex. Andrew would set his bed up first thing tomorrow, with Chaosky as their other stuff gets taken care of as well. For now, Andrew just wanted to sleep with his girl next to him. Andrew was really a happy and satisfied man now...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YEAH, THAT'S THE STORY FOLKS! I HOPE THIS SHORT STORY WASN'T SO BORING TO YOU! I DID HAVE SOME FUN CREATING IT! ANYWAY, NEXT STORY OR SO I MAKE WILL BE A ONE SHOT OF THIS SERIES AND WILL BE FLUFFY ONES TOO, SO STAY TUNED UNTIL THEY ARE DEVELOPED!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY, I WOULD GLADLY APPRECIATE THAT!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! BYE FELLOW READERS!**


End file.
